


Secrets

by Emmalyn2233



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 03:59:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15549120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmalyn2233/pseuds/Emmalyn2233
Summary: Rachel Stewart has secrets that she doesn't share with her team, it's to protect them but in doing so she has also been hiding a painful past behind her sweet smiles, her funny personality and happy demeanour. That changes when her past comes back to bite her in the ass. Hard.Derek Morgan has always been Rachel's best friend, but not even he knew about her past. This leaves betrayal in his eyes but for Rachel to talk up about her past is hard, even if she trusts who she is telling. She's good at her job, but opening up is hard for her. Will she be able to ever open up about it?When she falls in love with her best friend, she has to make a choice to keep everyone protected, it wasn't just herself anymore.





	Secrets

 

 

> **Love myself I do. Not everything, but I love the good as well as the bad. I love my crazy lifestyle, and I love my hard discipline. I love my freedom of speech and the way my eyes get dark when I'm tired. I love that I have learned to trust people with my heart, even if it will get broken. I am proud of everything that I am and will become.- Johnny Weir.**

* * *

"Morning Stewart," Anderson said, as he walked past my desk as I took a sip of my coffee. I looked up at him, giving him a simple nod of my head and looking back down at my report. 

"Hey, Rei-" I said looking up but he caught my eye.

"No, I'm not doing your report." He said and I pouted.

"Why not?" I asked him, and he raised an eyebrow at me. 

"You asked me last time, and the answer is still the same." He said before looking back down at his own report.

"Better luck next time, babygirl," Morgan said, from the desk of the right of me. I turned to look at him, narrowing my eyes at him at the same time. He just rolled his eyes before adverting eye contact and looking back down at his own work. I stood up and walked to the ladies room, which was outside of the office and I walked past Garcia's office. Feeling a smile tug at the edges of my lips, I lifted my badge up and opened the door to Garcia's bat cave and walked in.

"Hey Garcia," I said and she turned to look at me. 

"Oh, my, Hello my sweet Angel. You're back from Medical leave!" She screamed, running over to me and wrapping her arms around me in a bone-crushing hug.

"I may be back, but those reports are killing me already," I muttered under my breath, as I sat down on one of her seats and she let out a giggle. "Who knew that the FBI had to do so many reports," I snorted and she just shook her head at me. 

"You should be used to it already, you've been here for a year now." She said and I rolled my eyes before looking down at my arm, which I had managed to break less than a month ago when I was running after an UnSub. "Oh, Bossman says we have a case." She said, tugging at my right arm taking me out of my trance. I groaned as we walked out of her office and she slapped a file over my head. "Shut up, You big baby." She said and I glared at her, while she smirked at me. 

"At least it get's me out of that stack of reports," I muttered to myself while grabbing my coffee off of my desk, When Morgan came up behind us.

"How are my two favourite ladies?" He asked and I rolled my eyes at him, slightly chuckling at the same time. 

"Rachel over there is complaining about the reports she has to fill out after breaking her arm a month ago," Said Garcia and I again rolled my eyes.

Morgan let out a laugh as we entered the conference room, causing JJ and Hotch to raise their eyebrows at us. I just rolled my eyes before sitting down in between Reid and JJ and opening the file that was placed in front of me by Garcia. "Okay, Crimefighters. You're heading to Abbeville, Michigan. Where three females bodies have turned up after being missing for over a week." Garcia clicking on her remote.

"First victim Maddison Vanquez was found near a dumpster just outside a populated bar. Second victim Gina Smith found right outside the door of a police station and third and recent victim Mackenzie Rochelle found right in the central park." She said, showing the photos of the victims. 

"He's becoming more confident, That's why he is putting them in populated areas," I said, leaning against the back of my chair. 

"He's evolving, perfecting his killings," Said Hotch, "Wheels up in 30." He said before standing up and walking out of the conference room, with all of us following suit. Once I got down to my desk I grabbed my to go bag when I was stopped. 

"Agent Stewart," Erin Strauss's voice flooded through my ears, "It's good to see you back, but are you sure you can be back? Did the doctor give you full permission to be back?" She asked me as I turned to face her.

"It was a broken arm, so yes the doctor did give me full permission to come back to work." I said and she raised her eyebrows at me, "I've got to go, We've got a case." I said before picking my bag up once more before falling into step with JJ.

"What did Strauss want?" JJ asked, turning her head to look at me. 

"She wanted to see if I had full permission to be back on the field." I snorted and she just rolled her eyes, amused by how much I hated Strauss and you know why I hate her so much? Because she is my auntie and has never really acted like a proper one in my eyes, she even disowned my mother before she was killed. That doesn't scream responsible auntie to you?

* * *

 I rested my legs up against the back of the chair opposite me as I read over the file that was sitting on the desk, out of the corner of my eye I see Emily walking towards me with two cups of coffee before placing one down on the table and rubbed my knee smiling gently at me, I smiled back at her once more before looking over the file again. "it just doesn't seem right, This case?" I asked her and she nodded.

"Why go for high-risk victims, like a prostitute to low-risk victims like the second and third?" I asked, "He's definitely evolving." I stated and Emily nodded, before looking over at Reid.

"Does Reid, Look tired to you?" She asked me and I turned to look at one of my best friends on this team. I looked at the bags under his eyes and then back at Emily. 

"He does, I really want to ask why but I don't think he will tell us." I murmured and Emily agreed. 

I closed the file and leaned my head against the seat, closing my eyes. I knew I wouldn't get much sleep before we landed down in Abbeville, Michigan or if it was because of nightmares but I could at least try and get some sleep. 

A while later I felt someone shake my body, trying to wake me up. "Come on babygirl, wake up." Morgan's voice floated through my ears and I started to stir in my sleep until I peel open my eyes to look into his choclatey hazel eyes. "Well goodmorning to you too," He said, putting his hand out for me to grab, in which I accepted and got up and grabbed my to go bag and we headed out of the jet together.

"There has been another body found, so we are heading to the crime scene." Morgan said and I nodded as I put my bag in the boot of the car. 


End file.
